Swords
by purplelights
Summary: Zoro meets another swordsman,and they start to get close,but no one may touch her bad past.. How can he get to her? Can he get to her? zoroXOC First fic so be nice...T for language and suggestive stuff.
1. The arrivial

**This story centers around my OC, Onyx.**

**I do not own one piece, but I do own this story and Onyx.**

**And, this is now being rewritten, so its better, because the first few chaps don't live up to the best standards...**

**Onyx POV**

I looked out at the night sky from her perch in a tree. This was not an unusual night, this tree was her spot. Her safe spot. And a look out, the island she currently called home had been having problems with raider, or rather pirates. some of the houses on the outskirts had been burned to the ground, and the "taxes" had gone up, meaning no more berry's. But this night was so calm, silent except the hooting of owls and scrambling of other nocturnal creatures.

Just then I could have sworn that I heard something, like a yelp, or a call of some sort. I scanned the horizon, and then a giant rams head caught my eye. On the head was a, kid? The rams head was attached to a ship, with, one, two four…six other people on it. And a pirate flag. _SHIT! Just what this island needs…yet another raid. _ I jumped down from my perch on the tree and ran to warn the mayor.

The mayor lived in a small, but much more fancy house, he had not one, not two, but three rooms, wow, three! thats too much space! thats what i thought when i first saw it, but i thought one room was pretty big then, so dont mind me.

"Onyx, what are you doing up at this time of night?" i ignored his question.

"Pirates." my face was always stone, none of that emotion creeping in, so i was able to hide my worry.

"Ah. well, lets deal with this calmly shall we?" _hah! he was going to have a nervous break down in the back the minuet i left_. i nodded and left.

After the mayor had been warned and he was waking up the able fighters, I went back to my house, my tree house. I built it by myself, and its not a mansion, but it is awesome. Its in the shape of a square that has a tree sticking up through the middle, and on the sloping walls/ceilings is my sword collection. At my last count, i had thirty seven swords. Not counting my favorite two. The two that i always use have there own personal sheaths. i get them from one of the many merchants that comes through here. _GRRR.. Stop dawdling, there's a possible fight, and you need to protect you people, as they did for you. _

The ram-headed boat docked, and the crew jumped down, headed by a kid in a straw hat…

_SHIT! The straw hat pirates!_

**Zoro POV**

We were in need of supplies, and Nami said we needed to set the logpose, so we had docked at the nearest island.

And were met by a small group of villagers, led by an old gray haired guy, with a teenaged black haired, blacked eyed girl, she had two swords on her black belt. the belt was around her waist, witch was skinny, and had a black t-shirt, and black pants. She was scanning each of us with an unreadable face.

"Its obvious who you are, but what do you want?" the old guy seemed to be in charge, probably the mayor or something. The girl reached down and was poised to pull her swords. I reached down for mine, equally challenging.

"Hello! Do you have meat? Sanji ran out of food, and I'm starving. I want some food." Luffy. He always thought of food first.

The black haired girl whispered something in the old guys ear and the guy seemed to be in deep thought. That girl was watching me, and I kept of drifting my gaze back to her.

**Right, dose it need even more work, or should the saturday redone chap be #2?  
**


	2. The confrontation

**Happy fathers day! this is the second chapter, revised. please do critic-like comments, because now im trying to get better writing skills before november so i can do the novel in a month thing.  
**

**Onyx POV**

They jumped down, and the mayor addressed them. "Its obvious who you are, but what do you want?"

The straw hat pirates looked at us," Hello! do you have meat? Sanji ran out of food, and I'm starving. I want some food!" The kid in the Straw hat seemed to be in charge. Why was he in charge, he looked impulsive, and like he had no clue about anything. I drew my swords, and the green haired guy did too. _Hmmm…_

These people were dangerous, and needed to get out, the green haired one especially, and he used three sword style by the looks of him, he was good. And they must not know that the island had been weakened by other pirates. I whispered that in the mayors ear.

"Look, well give you anything you want, just don't burn any thing or take our people." The mayor seemed to not know the concept of deceiving. They did not need to know that.

"Stop giving away our position, we need to get them out of here. Fight or not." I whispered in his ear again. That green haired guy was watching me, and I kept on averting my eyes to him.

"Do you have meat? Or food?" What was wrong with that kid?

A orange haired girl stepped out of the shadows that she and the others were standing in." We just want some supplies, not to hurt anyone. We don't hurt innocent villagers." _Huh..._ She was smart.

"Do we have your word? If we do, then our Inn has some food, and...meat." The mayor was not listening to anything I had said, but he might have been right. Each face showed no sign of hate, instead they all looked like they were tired and bored. but he still could be wrong, mabye they were just pretending, and were blood thirsty killers, like so many others.

"You have our word, now can we eat?" That kid was the weirdest person I've ever seen

"Follow me." The mayor was sometimes too trusting. The kid and the orange haired girl lead, and introduced themselves. Luffy, the Captain (a mistake, if i had any choice, he would be cabin boy), Nami, the navigator (Who seemed to be the real Captain),Ussop, with a long nose that was the worst liar Ive ever seen, Sanji, the cook, Robin, the historian, Chopper the doctor _(Mental note: don't get to near him) _and reindeer, And Zoro, the swordsman and first mate. Zoro wouldn't get his eyes off trek back was really awkward, i didn't say much, and neither did they. So it was pretty normal for me to be quiet, but with others not being sociable, it feels as if i'm standing keep the straw hats from knowing where my crib was, i tried to steer the party away from the area, except the mayor was oblivious to that fact, so it didnt work.

"Wow! that place is cool! what is it?" The little Chopper reindeer said.

"Its my house." i was never one for many words if there's not much that's need to be said.

"Can we see it?"

"No." stupid people, i had just met them! and no one had ever been inside except for me! why should they think they can? _they don't know all that Onyx._ said the angelic voice in my head. i am not crazy, its just that i have an active mind, that some times doesn't inherit common sense.

**Review.  
**


	3. Dinner and after

**Here it is, on the same day! BTW, Zoro swears, just to let you know. So this is a T chapter.**

**Onyx POV**

The tiny island that I live on is surrounded by mountains, except for a small break, witch leads to the beach that all the merchants and pirates dock. Our people used top be open to pirates, red haired Shanks was a friend even. But then we started getting raids, and we have been suspicious ever since.

I had stuck near the Straw hats, just to make sure they weren't up to something, but i don't think that they were. After the Straw hats had been fed, and given rooms for the night, I went home. The Mayor seemed to like them, and they were O.K., but i had made a promise to myself years ago,_Never again will I ever trust a person, let alone a doctor. _

Being an swordsman, i was sitting around staring at my swords, calculating ways to block attacks, and offensive ones to. My swords looked beautiful with the moon light glittering off of them just right. I couldn't get to sleep, so I polished them, and made sure that they were all fine, and not rusting. Some times water leaked in to my house, and once it wreaked a really good sword….

**Zoro POV**

That girl, Onyx, kept on watching me while we were having dinner. She was avoiding Chopper, and he started to freak out after she left, even though she had been avoiding all of us. so the Mayor told us why she was avoiding Chopper. Turns out she was kidnapped by an evil guy that used her for medical experiments, among other , what the fuck did that guy do to her? She seemed messed. And like she was nice, in a wired sort of way. He said that she had stowed away on his boat, and then said she had a debt to him, so Onyx had stuck around

The Mayor gave us some rooms in there inn, and I couldn't sleep. I don't know why. I really don't.

**Luffy POV**

Onyx is going to join our crew, no matter what. She is nice, and likes meat too. Now how to get her to join..

**please review!**


	4. The Invitation

**Onyx POV**

Its been a week since the straw hats came, and I cant wait until they leave.

The sun was just peaking up above the horizon when I hopped down to the forest floor. It was to early for the Mayor to be up, so I went down to the beach for a walk. I hated shoes, so my feet welcomed the cool water washing in and out of the shore. What was I thinking about? Well. I was a smart person and knew what I _was _thinking about, more a who. But I was also smart enough to know that my crush was never going to be more. I didn't belong with the first mate of a pirate ship_. Who do you belong with then? Where do you belong?_ my wonderful subconscious,my ever positive side. But,where did I belong, if not on a ship, witch led to infinite possibilities?

**Zoro POV**

Onyx came in to eat breakfast and talked to Robin for a while, she looked tired and kept on glancing at me. I looked away when she did. Why was I watching her?

Luffy was really deep in thought, and still managed to eat all the good food. But after breakfast he called a crew meeting.

"Onyx is going to join our crew. Is that OK?" He had his little stubborn heart set on it, you could tell by the way his eyes is going to come with us. I nodded.

Onyx had been really quiet, and barely around, if she was she acted as if we were going to strike at any moment. I had seen her practicing swords. She was good, but i dont know how shell do in a fight.

**Onyx POV**

Zoro showed up and asked if id like to be a straw hat pirate. I told him id think about it, and he asked to see my swords. How he found out about my collection, I do not know. But I let him up, and then we started talking about swords. And then ourselves. And then I told him that I did want to joint the straw hat pirates. And he left. It was almost the middle of the night when he left. Whoa. I really liked him, and he was really nice. And I was leaving on a boat tomorrow with him. And five other people.


	5. Goodbyes

**Zoro POV**

I had gone to Onyx's house in the mid morning, and didn't leave 'til the sun had set. We had gotten along, so her joining the straw hats wasn't bad or anything. Been two more days, and we still get along. I don't know what it is about her, but I like being around her.

**Onyx POV**

I packed my swords in on of the two bags that I own. The other bag held my change of clothes and a small box with the small amount of berries that I've collected over the years. My next stop was the inn. The Mayor had been one of the only kind people in my life, and I had returned that kindness. I owed him a debt because he had helped me, and it was more than paid off.

"Onyx, here for breakfast? I'll get you a plate."

"I'm leaving with them. The straw hat pirates."

"They haven't come down yet, stay for one last meal." He had a look on his face that suggested a lot of wisdom.

"So, your not mad or anything?"

"Why would I be? It was only a matter of time before you left. There's nothing here for you, and I think you're a pirate at heart." The Mayor was looking at me like a dad would have.

**Zoro POV**

I followed the others downstairs, and Onyx was already there, with two bags slung over her shoulder and her back. Her long black hair was pulled around her shoulder. Probably saying her goodbyes to the Mayor.

"When are we leaving?" She was facing Luffy, but addressing Nami. Onyx had figured out how we run our ship, and hadn't even gotten on it. She could read people like a book.

"Now. After we eat. Are you ready?" Nami answered.

"Yup. As ready as I'll ever be." Onyx came over to me." so where can I put my swords?"

"Lets go find a spot." I started to get that weird feeling again.

**Onyx POV**

Zoro and I cleared out a small room for me and hung up my swords. We talked the whole time, and soon the _Going Merry _was on its way.

**Read and review!**


	6. the moment of truth

**Onyx POV**

Yesterday, Zoro and I cleared out a small room for me and hung up my swords. We talked the whole time, and soon the _Going Merry _was on its way. But Zoro was holding something back, he kept on starting to say some thing, and stopping. I asked him what it was, and he said nothing_._

Luffy hasn't given me an official position, like 3rd or 4th mate, or anything. Is that bad? No. Ussop doesn't have a position. But he dose lots of things… _Uugg. To much thinking and worrying_. I flopped down on my hammock. It was late any way. But i couldn't stop thinking, or rather worrying about what i was doing! i mean, i was a fucking pirate! and i was stuck on a ship with a guy i have wierd feelings about. seriously, i dont know whats going on.

**Zoro POV**

I had three weeks with her and hadn't told her I liked her.I wasn't cut out for this sort of stuff. I hoped that she liked me, but she hadn't said anything i dont like her. _but i do. _i had spent more than enugh time with her to fall in love.

I took another swig of beer. I kept it in the safest and most hidden place possible. If Luffy found it… well, that would be bad. He's too young, and is already crazy anyway.

I needed to find out if Onyx liked me too. Nami. She'd know. I'll have to ask her.

The next day I did.

"Nami, I need… some help." it was killing me to ask her for anything. And that smug look on her face made it worse.

"With what, Zoro?" Garr… she was really loving this, but there was no turning back.

"With.. Umm, Onyx?" I sound like an idiot. Why was I doing this again?

"She likes you too Zoro, now you got to tell her that or you'll be walking around each other in circle for the rest of your life Look! There she is!" and then she shoved me right in front of her and left.

"Hey! What's up?" Like hell what's up! What was I going to say? God! I was acting like a 9 year old with a crush on his teacher!

"I think your hot." SHIT!" And I really like you." Fuck! This is not working out well. I should have thought about this more, hell i should have never even started this conversation. She looked at me,like she was happy.

"I like you too." _Oh. _And then we kissed! O.K., this went better than I thought.

**so, this chap had some major time improvement, was i correct, or dose it need more work?**


	7. the attackpart 1

**Hello! This is the chapter that I came up with first! Yeah! I hope its not as bad as my subconscious is telling me it is… cause I just got a review, actually two that said this story sucked, and now I feel depressed. Anyway, your probably thinking's, on with the story!'**

**Nami POV**

Well, its been 2 weeks since Zoro and Onyx hooked up, and its really funny to watch the others try to figure it out. Robin knew the instant they started to flirt at dinner. Sanji is still in denial, thank god, or Zoro would be a ex-Zoro. Chopper, Luffy, and Ussop are to dumb to figure it out. So Robin and I are the only intelligent ones aboard**.*THUNK***_What the-_

**Onyx POV**

My room was small enough and it felt like my old house .Zoro had helped me put my swords up on the wall. _Zoro._ We had sort of gotten together, at least I think so. He flirted with me at dinner all the time, and we made out a lot. He some times spent the night in my room. We wouldn't _do_ anything, but he would just hold me close. It made me feel safe. I had no clue why I had let him in. he knew more about me that I did it seemed like. I had made a promise to my self to never get close to any one. And Zoro and the Straw hats had some how gotten through the wall. I hoped that letting them in was the right choice. *yawn* man I was tired. My new-umm-friends were tiring even if you were sitting with Robin reading her books.

IT seemed lie I had just closed my eyes, but it was morning before I knew it. I woke up to a giant thump, and some screams of varied fear. _Huh. _I got dressed and heard some more screams, and Chopper yelling that, "It was a giant squid! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!". well, that's Chopper for ya'. I ran up on deck, and saw the damage. It looked like a giant squid was attacking us. There were HUGE tentacles every ware , and Nami was yelling for me to wake the others. I ran down stairs, cutting away at the green ooze and the tentacles that had tangled themselves up in, well, everywhere. Zoro was the hardest to wake up, but he always is , so a few whacks wit the handle of my sword was good enough, and yelling at him, and shaking him, and dropping a part of a oozing tentacle on him did the job

"OW!"

"We're being attacked by a giant squid thing that's destroying the ship!"

"it was getting a little boring around here"

**Zoro POV**

Onyx and I ran up on deck. Robin was calmly searching through her books_, probably to find out what was attacking us._ and Luffy was pounding the things tentacles in to a pulp. Ussop was shooting wadjamacallit star balls or something at it, while Nami, Chopper, and Sanji did there own thing. Onyx and I were back to back hacking off tentacles. This was fun. I finally got to use my swords for something other than training.

"Got it! it's a _studious giantess._ we need to stab it in the heart," Robin pointed at a diagram." witch is located under the ship, at my best guess."

"Alright." I pulled off my shirt and handed one of my swords to Onyx.

**Onyx POV**

I took the sword Zoro handed me. _Jeez._ I knew that he was the only one of us that could handle going under the ship, but I was kind of worried. I kissed him, even though I was not that sort of person, I did anyway because, I don't know actually.

**Nami POV**

Zoro was going to go under. It was typical of him to just go charging in without thinking. He's _Zoro, _so of course hell make it.

**Onyx POV**

I looked at the sea of green ooze and purple tentacles that Zoro just jumped in. _K. Focus now, Onyx._ So I turned around and started hacking away at the giant squid. This was kind of fun, or at least so wired it was funny, (**Definition of one piece!**) we were being attacked by a giant squid, witch was _purple._ pretty fun. So I was ruthlessly hacking away at the tangled mess, laughing hysterically.

**And, the evil cliff hanger, witch is not really a cliff hanger, because the next chapter will be in like, half an hour, maybe more. And I hope the formatting difficulties im having don't transfer in to the published one. Sorry if they do! And please do the poll!**


	8. Attack part 2

**Zoro POV**

After I maneuvered through the mess, I got to the body, or rather a shell, and I started slashing at the thing. And then it just stopped moving, and then it slowly started to sink to the bottom. Of course, not taking the green ooze with it. _Gah!_ I was losing air. I climbed the hull of the ship to the surface.

"Here!" Ussop dropped down a rope and I climbed up it.

"This calls for a party! With meat!" Luffy_.(how did you guess?)_

Onyx was laughing in the corner, Sanji was seeing if the girls were alright, Ussop was telling Chopper a mostly fake story about his heroics, and Robin watched. Luffy was sneaking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Right! Ill go and prepare the feast! LUFFY! I know what you were thinking! How many times have I told you …"

"What's so funny?" I asked Onyx.

"We were being attacked by a giant, purple and green squid. There is nothing wired about that." Onyx was smiling, like a big smile. That was new. Her smiles were always on sided smirks.

"Yeah, that's normal though."

**Got to go! Ythe next chap is already written, but I have 5 min left!**


	9. the party

**Thanks to Mel-Mel 2011 for reviewing! And this chapter may suck, because I only had the chapter that was supposed to be here on my USB, and I cant find it. USB's are awesome, until you loose them…Please deal with the muckiness of this chap!**

**Zoro POV**

The celebration was fun, but I don't remember most of it cause I had to much beer **(or is it rum? Or mead?)**. Luffy ate the entire time, and the rest of us starved because Sanji wouldn't make any more food for the guys. Chopper listened to Ussop's fake stories, Nami drew maps and sat on her chair ordering the rest of us around. Robin sat in the corner and was 'reading her book', really she was watching us over the top. Onyx sat and drank with me, while Sanji catered to the girls every need. Same as normal, so it wasn't a big deal.

In two days were going to be at the next island. I forgot what it was called. Foosha some thing or other. Nami says that we need to stay on it for 2 weeks. Pretty long compared to our other stops. And it has a big city. Witch, I _will not _get lost in.

**Sorry again for the muckiness. I need to find that stupid USB.**

**Please do the poll, or ill stop this story and move on to another story that's floating inside my head.**

**Only one person did it, and they said I should stop.**


	10. The less important invite

**I found my USB! It was behind the microwave, and I don't know how it got there, but I can finally post a better(ish) chapter!**

**Onyx POV**

_"__Out! I need space to clean up after you slobs_! _Except _you, Nami. And Robin, and Onyx." He was a romantic weirdo. Zoro glared at him. There was a lot more rivalry going on between those two now that Zoro and I were, together. _That was cool to say_. He was sleeping in my/our room now. It felt safer in his arms. Zoro loved bugging Sanji by flirting with me at dinner. Sanji would get a look on his face that was priceless! I loved to bug him.

I got up with the rest of the crew and aimlessly walked out next to Zoro. It was really early, so we just sat around. There's nothing really to do on ships.

**Nami POV**

Zoro and Onyx were so good together! And Robin and Sanji were the only two that noticed. Zoro made it obvious, with all the flirting at meals, and that he always got up after the others fell asleep to go to her room. Sanji was still in denial(Ha!) so he didn't say out right why he was pissed at him. Really funny to watch!

I cant wait to get to the next island. It has a city called Nergansa **(the best I could come up with..)** and so there will be lots of shops. I should take Onyx shopping! She only has two of the same outfit. It'll be fun.

"Onyx, we're going shopping when we get to the island! It'll be so much fun, and we can get you a new outfit, and pick pocket a bunch of people!"

"umm, Nami, I don't really shop-"

" like I said, it'll be fun!"

**Onyx POV**

This is going to suck. Nami had told me, not asked, that we were going to go _shopping_. I was not the shopping type. What was the point?(**meaning no offense to the shoppers out there of course) **You bought stuff for pleasure? And Nami wanted to make a _day_ of it! She has been really nice to me, but couldn't she take a hint that I'm not the shopping type.. But the pick pocketing sound fun.


	11. The outing

**Onyx POV**

Nami woke me (and Zoro) up at the crack of dawn. Then she went and grabbed Robin. Robin smiled at me like she knew what I was going through. I might as well get used to it.

"Alright. I have my weather staff, my bag, and my wallet… We ready?" The chirpiness in her voice… this was going to be a long day. Robin responded in her cool, collected voice that we were ready, and I mumbled something in reply that hopefully sounded like a yes.

The city was huge, and I started to get a little over whelmed. I had grown up in a cage, and then expanded my territory to a miniature village on a miniscule island. this was the biggest place I've ever seen. The, city is it? Was really big compared to 30 of my villages together. And the people! They were every where! How could a person live like that? Any way, after lots of turns and twists (Zoro would be lost in an instant…) brought us to what Nami called the "main strip! Oh yeah!". Nami immediately started picking peoples wallets up like her own.

"Onyx, you know how?" Nami obviously meant pick pocketing.

"Starting to pick it up. Why?" I had been watching her for a while, picking up the tricks to it, and adding it to my small, but growing, knowledge of the sly trade.

"Try, our treasury has been running low ever since we fixed up the _merry_." I nodded to our real captain.

The fun art of stealing is surprisingly easy when you have soft, and manipulating fingers, and have practice. We spent the whole day grabbing wallets, and then slipping them into Robins purse. And shopping. Nami and Robin forced me to get clothes that weren't black. Nami bought me a blue tank top, and a matching blue mini skirt. Definitely not my style, if I even have one. I put up with it, not including the muttering obscenities at them under my breath… It was kind of fun though.

After dinner, I sat around the back of the ship with Zoro.

"What did you do today?" He asked me.

" I was forced against my will to wear a miniskirt and a tank top. I was told that I needed a new aurora. I got to steal a couple hundred berries from random persons. It was a good day."

Zoro laughed. "Do you have this new outfit?" I could see where this conversation was going.

"Possibly." I answered. "Why would I need this outfit?" I already knew why, he wanted to see me in it.

"Lets see it." Uggg! Whatever, ill deal. Its just a, Yes, skimpy outfit, but that's what Nami wears all the time.

I sighed and gave him a look that said that he was going to have to deal with my wrath sooner or later. Why had I given in so easily? I liked dealing out my wrath, and it was harmless. Maybe. I opened the door into my room. And grabbed the outfit from the bottom of my bag. I ripped off the tags and put it on. I looked awful.

"You look great." He gave me a really, quite scary smile and pulled me in closer. "Its hot." and he started kissing me with a lot of gusto. It felt good, and when we finally broke apart I was out of breath. But then we heard this big crash.

**HA! A cliff hanger!**


	12. The big fight

**Please do the poll! I'm sort of at a loss as to where this fan fiction should go, and that or reviewing would help! You remember that cool moment back on Jaya, when Luffy knocked out that one supposedly awesome fighter guy with just one punch? It was so cool! And to think that he was such a scrawny little kid on his own, in a barrel when he first started out! One punch! Anyway, here's the story…**

**Onyx POV**

"Hey! Who are you?" Zoro and I ran to the direction of Choppers yelp. It looked like a police officer, a second, and third officer, and a, civilian lady. Why….? Oh yeah, this is the Straw hat pirate ship, carrying the three most wanted criminals in the entire East, west, south, north, and all blues, _and_ the grand and red lines. How could I have forgotten? And I had my swords in my room.

" ill be right back, I need to get my swords." told Zoro under my breath.

"Her! That's one of them!" I stopped in my tracks. _Plan, plan, need a plan.. _Oh. got a plan.

"One of who, ma'am?" I asked innocently, slowly turning a round. I was pushing my voice up a little, so I seemed like a different person. Hoped that I was doing it right. _This is how the merchants told me they did it, so I _must _be acting right._

"Your going to have to come down to the station for questioning, lady." Lady? Ok. don't get riled up, that will make it seem like you did steal the old lady's wallet, and that would not be good. "Roranoro Zoro, Straw hat Luffy, we are but police officers, and we cant do the marines job, please leave us now or we will attack and call the marines." The others had come over and were being quiet. I turned around and looked at Luffy's face. _Wow._ He looked mad, and his hat was shading his eyes, I hoped that I was not on the wrong side of the line.

"The other two are right there!" that old lady could screech! She was pointing at Nami and Robin. We were in trouble. That was the understatement of the year.

"You're going to arrest three of my friends?" Luffy's voice got lower, and he sounded serious. Zoro grabbed my arm and dragged me behind Luffy and the others. I was relatively hidden, so I ran as fast as I could to get my swords, and ran back up to deck.

Luffy was doing one of his Gum-Gum things, the rest were standing behind him, looking like it was completely normal. The officers flew back off the ship. And then Luffy picked up the screaming old lady, and set her down on the dock. _Huh._ That's pretty cool. I had no idea that he was that powerful! The others started jumping down and addressing the new arrivals, Marines. I hopped down with them and started slashing, disarming, and knocking the marines out. Just to think that two months ago, I would have been attempting to hurt my new crewmates, being pirates, and pirates had been raiding my home, but now I was actually succeeding at hurting the 'law'. well, the law could go screw itself, I was having a dam good time hanging with the 'bad guys'. It seemed like just a couple minutes, but all of a sudden the marines were all lying around or running away. This was really fun. But another horde was running towards us.

"Right, lets go guys!" Luffy swung up to the boat and the we followed him without question.

"Sanji! Lets get this show on the road!" Nami yelled, and then we headed out again.

**Thanks to Mel-Mel 2011 for reviewing, and liking it! Also thanks to the 17 hits that were to the latest chap, with enough time to see the actual amount of people keeping with the story!**


	13. The Scar

**You know, I don't think that I ever did a disclaimer. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly don't own Zoro(*sniff*), the **_**merry**_**(Lets keep hoping though!), or One Piece. I do own Onyx. So no stealing her.**

**Onyx POV**

After that exciting week at the city, I figured out that I belonged in a small village, or, a pirate ship. The less people, the better. I liked the adventure. Its nice to see new places, and I might be able to find _him._ then I could seek my vengeance out on him. Luffy wouldn't let me, but the plan is to kill him alone, and with no one finding out. _K, Onyx, you need to stop kicking the bad memory vault. I rolled over, and Zoro was there. Must be earlier than I thought. I always slept in, and Zoro always woke up early, and was asleep the rest of the day. I think that he has some sort of sleeping power._

"_What's this?" his finger was tracing, one of my scars, right behind my ear._

"_I don't know." Crap! I said that to quickly. Now hell be prying even more._

"_Onyx, where did you get it,? I know you know." He really wanted to know. But I had locked that up, and threw away the key._

"_Its really nothing, just an old scratch probably." I didn't need this now, not when things have been going so well, I was on a roll, ship, Zoro, friends, and I hadn't thought about that guy in three months. I got up and slipped on some clothes, I could feel Zoro watching me. This wasn't over, I was going to have to tell him sooner or later._


	14. the Confession

**The last chap is now going to be continued, sorry about that shortness, but I got pulled away for something important that was shorter than I expected… Any ways, here it is.**

**Onyx POV**

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Sanji hadn't made anything yet, and judging from the light coming in the window, wouldn't for another hour or so. OK, time to think. What was I doing? I think that Zoro was my boyfriend, but he didn't know a thing about me. I didn't know that life could be so confusing. That scar, I remembered all to vividly how I had gotten it, and I had never told anyone. Not even the mayor. He wasn't my daddy figure, I never had relied or trusted anyone that much, but I felt I owed a debt to him. Now I had gotten closer to Zoro than I realized I would, and I even was warming up to the crew. They had some how found a hole in my wall. But they still didn't have to find out about my life, my past. Or did they? When I refuse to talk about me, they look at me… like I'm… I don't know, different? Or do they want to know, because there are no secrets on this ship. That was obvious from when I first stepped on, no secrets, or we wont know each other, or we wont trust you. Do I tell him? Do I tell them?

**(This would have been an awesome cliff hanger!)**

I heard someone coming. It was probably Zoro. I was going to tell him, but only about my scar. Nothing else. I was a tough girl, I could keep it in, I had since I had escaped.

"Are you ok?" Zoro sat down next to me at the table.

"No. But Ill tell you where I got it." he knew that I meant the scar. I took a deep breath. "That doctor guy wanted to see how fast I could run, he had some serum injected in me, and wanted to see if it worked. I didn't want to, and then he grabbed my head and cut me, he told me that I had to do it, or I would never be able to go, but I still refused, and he would cut me again, and again, until I finally gave in and tried to run over the snow, I didn't run fast enough, so he slapped me and called me stupid. I had to live I a dog cage because of him. He wouldn't stop experimenting on me, hurting me if I disobeyed. I cant remember how he got a hold of me, my first memory is in that cage, but he kept on promising to sell me back to my parents if I was good, some times, he would get my hopes up by telling me that I was going home, but then he'd just beat me." I had started to cry. I never cried, but here I was crying in front of Zoro. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Zoro wrapped his arms around me, he didn't try to comfort me with words, thank god, he just held me, and waited until I was to tired to cry anymore. Then his shirt was soaked, and he just brushed my hair back from my eyes.

"Onyx, I love you, and I wont let that guy hurt you or any one. Were going to find him, and get rid of him."

**Ok, this is hard to read over, but I hope that you like it! Read and review!**


	15. Setting up

**K, now is the time in a story when you ask, no, beg for suggestions for chapters. I've run out of creative stuff, almost. I do still need ideas. Any way, this will start a, I don't really know, 3,4, possibly 5 chapter arc.**

**Nami POV**

"Zoro, are you sure that's the island? We don't even know if he still lives there." Zoro had told me that Onyx needed to find the guy, and it was a serious long shot.

"Just figure out a course Nami! We can ask Luffy then!" I smacked him on his head.

"Zoro, you idiot! that's three islands away! It'll take a month, maybe more." Its not that I didn't want to do it, but it was a long shot.

"Nami, just do it!" Whoa. I had never seen Zoro so angry, he had his brain set on this mission. I guess that I should, Luffy would want to.

"Alright, fine."

**Luffy POV(I feel like his voice should be in all caps…)**

"GREAT!" A mission, and to help Onyx! This would be fun, we could go to a new island! And maybe they have meat! "Zoro, do you know if that guy has meat?" Zoro started to smile, but then he stopped, and told me not to mention the guy in front of Onyx. "Ok. Why?"

"Just don't." And then he walked away. Oh well, and then I climbed up to my seat.

**Onyx POV**

I _hated_ crying in front of people. I couldn't afford to be so fucking sensitive. But I had. I had seen some girls in the village cry in front of their boyfriends, so maybe it was normal. I wouldn't know. I felt reassured from what Zoro had told me. _"Onyx, I love you, and I wont let that guy hurt you or any one. Were going to find him, and get rid of him." _He had told me that Nami and Luffy agreed to stop at the island where _he _lived. It was three others away, but that was fine. I could wait a little longer to kill him.

**Yup. Four chapters, three islands, one finally to the arc. Maybe the story, what do you think? Maybe you should do the poll? Yup, that sounds like a good idea! Or click the blue button!**


	16. one island down, two to go

**I stole/borrowed the first two voyages from a friend, and finished them yesterday. I'm talking funimation, not that 4 kids garbage. That was the extent of my memorial day.**

**Hawke eye Mihawk… I think I should mention him, and Kuania, Zoros first girlfriend, and only girlfriend. According to the show, I think he likes Nami.**

**Zoro POV **

"Onyx! What do you want to do?" Luffy was referring to her goal in life. He had started going on about how he was going to be king of the pirates, and I was going to best swordsman in the world, once I defeat Hawk eye Mihawk. Sanji was going to see the all blue, and so on.

"Ummm, I don't know. I never had a big goal." Thought so. She's never had reason to, she wasn't beat up by a girl every day, and she didn't make a promise to anyone.

"Everybody has a goal, what's yours?" Sanji was bringing out fancy drinks to the three girls. _What a flirt. _I looked at Onyx, she was thinking hard. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and right between them was a small wrinkle, and her black eyes were thoughtful.

"I suppose that I want to be a feared pirate. I'm pretty good at it, and I like it." Hmm, good one. I told her so, and she smiled, "Thanks.". Onyx leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We had been getting up really early to train, not wanting to disturb the others, on the town on the island we had docked at, Onyx and I had hiked up in to the woods.

**Onyx POV**

I actually fell asleep in the middle of the day! Maybe Zoro was rubbing off on me. I was so board waiting to get to Freya, the island that _He's_ on. The island that were on now is ok, still really big, and way to many people. I don't know how the others can stand it. Zoro, Sanji, and I had made a habit of hanging out at the local tavern, witch was really fun. Someone was always singing, or playing an instruments, and there was beer everywhere, it was fun to steal some drunk guys, and then they would look at the spot that there drink was before, then they would get a really funny look on there face..

"Earth to Onyx. Onyx? Onyx!", I blinked, ugg, I went in to a trance. "Yeah?" you zoned out, again. You ok?" Zoro looked at me.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I looked back at him, challenging him to say other wise. "Just worried, that's all." then he kissed me, and stood up to go. "See ya' when you come down?" I nodded. "Course."

**This chapter kind of sucks, but it is crucial in some stuff.**


	17. Training in the jungle

**Well, I should be doing my math homework, but this is more fun.**

**Onyx POV **

The second island was an uninhabited jungle, and we had a quick stay ahead of us, it will only take around two days, as Nami says. I wonder why the island is empty, there's a pretty large population of over sized bugs, and a lot of water, and picturesque sceans. Kind of, I don't know, perfect? Too perfect? Girly? Wait, not girly, there were bugs every where, and the little girls at my village would scream if they saw even the tiniest bug.

Zoro and I went 'scouting' to check out the island. We wandered around, talking about swordsmanship, and techniques. I had learned, sort of, from a merchant guy, who used to be in a dojo, and Zoro had devoted his entire life to it. Who was a better swordsman? Yeah, pretty obvious.

"So how bad are you?" He was actually teasing me.

"I think that im pretty good, if I don't say so my self. I managed to beat off a lot of raiding pirates in my day." He laughed, just as we came to a clearing.

"You want to test your skills?"

"Your on."

We drew our swords, him three, and mine two. I waited for him to make the first move, and he did, we came at each other, and started to doge and block each others lunges, and lunge ourselves. I was holding my own, but was no match for Zoro, he was really good and had my flat on my back within minuets.

"Again?"

"Yup."

So for the rest of the day, we trained, and out of ten spars, I only won one. Pretty good actually. It was sunset bye the time Ussop came looking for us. And he caught us kissing.

"Ah-… umm. Huh?" he squeaked a little more, but then a look of realization passed on his face, "Oh, _oh. _K. Well, your late back to the ship, and Sanji's pissed that you missed lunch, and Nami says that you better get your butts over here now, or shell deal with you herself."

"Right." We headed back, and I really tried not to laugh.

**Zoro POV**

"Zoro, go get the crate on the deck, the biggest one."

"Why the biggest one, Nami?"

"Because, you're the strongest, and it has all our tarps. Its going to rain, and I don't want to get wet while were sleeping out here!" I climbed up to the deck, and jumped down with the box. Nami immediately opened it and started ordering everyone to set up camp. Luffy and I put up the sticks chopper had gotten, and Ussop tied the tarps in to them. Eventually, we had a tent-like thing in the middle of the beach. I laid down next to Onyx and fell asleep.

**The bug thing, I'm not trying to be stereotypical, but the girls at my school scream if they see a bug (witch is all the time because my schools building is bug infested, and moldy.) , and I do too, but only if it's a centipede in the shower…. that's a Bad, bad memory.**


	18. ready?

**The reason that im updating today, is cause I was playing ultima, and that computer has a really sucky word prosser, so now that im on this one, here it is…**

**Onyx POV**

Zoro and I were training together, and I was getting better. I hoped that I was a match for _Him. _But I was not just a frightened little girl anymore, I was 18, and I had been training with the soon to be greatest swordsman in the world. All I needed to do was find him, and we were a day away. Or possibly two, it depended on the winds. I turned around at the sound of creaking boards. It was Zoro.

"Hey." He said. "Do you think that you can, meet Him face to face?" I was not exactly ready for that question, even though I expected it.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe. Well, yes." I was stammering, not a good sign.

"Well you got to be sure of your self. " Zoro looked at me, "So, are you ready?" He looked a my eyes, and I stared in to his. I took a breath.

"Yes."

**Kinda short, but I got to go to a movie. And roger waters! I need to find my cow shirt.**


	19. Ending the bad, starting the good part 1

I entangled myself out of Zoros arms and sneak out up top. I'm all set, swords, and all. Now I just have to find Him. I'm just about to jump down, but then I hear someone behind me.

"Where're you going?" I turned around. Luffy. Not so good.

"No where, just for a walk." I put on a hopefully normal expression.

"No your not. You were going after that guy, all by yourself." he looks really serious, ok, I can handle this.

"Umm, no, I was going to see what you wanted me to do about that situation." innocent, ill play innocent.

"NAMI SANJI ZORO USSOP ROBIN CHOPPER!" he screamed all there names in one word. Uh-oh. Not a good thing, yet again. They came at his yelp.

I had a plan, I was going to get out, then well, I don't know, and be back before it was to conspicuous. I would say that I changed my mind, and lets just get away form here, and we'd leave. Mission accomplished.

But it was going down hill, in fact, it was ruined.

I stood there, deciding what to do, when Zoro spoke up. "Ill take care of this Luffy. No problem."

"Nope, were all going. Right now." I looked at him, gauging to see if I could change his mind. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoro give a slight shake of his head. I shrugged as if I didn't care, and jumped down to the rocky shore. I had a vague memory of it.

And so all eight of us trooped over to the tallest hill I could see. It was getting cold, but none of us showed that we were cold. I was barley paying attention. To many memories seeping in and out of my head. Running as fast as I could, looking over my shoulder every now and then. Finding a boat, stowing away. Running, again and again. I knew where He was the minute I saw the landscape. There was only one mountain, and He was there. Zoro was walking next to me, he wasn't trying to talk, but having him there was reassuring.

After about twenty more minuets, we got there. I knocked on the door. And He answered. Long gray hair, menacing blue eyes, and a syringe in his hand.

"What do you want?"

I smirked. He didn't know who I was. I shoved him aside. It looked the same, oh my god. There was a little girl in a cage. He was still doing it. I walked over to the cage. couldn't open it myself.

"Ussop, do you think that you could open this lock?"

"Uh.. Yeah." He and the others were sort of over whelmed. I was _way _past that. I was practically having a heart attack.

"Just what do you think your doing!" He roared. I pointed my sword at him.

"I was once in that cage, and I came here to kill you, you fucked up jerk!" he backed away, and then a look of realization and fear came on his face.

"You the girl that escaped! Listen I'm just an old man, you've got to let me go!" he was begging. Good.

**There you go, the cliffhanger of all time! What will onyx do? **


	20. Ending the bad, starting the good part 2

"You the girl that escaped! Listen I'm just an old man, you've got to let me go!" he was begging. Good.

**Zoro POV**

"Yup, glad you figured it out." Onyx cut him behind his ear. And he wined in pain. He deserved it, but then she lined up her sword on his neck, ready to chop his head off.

"Onyx, your not allowed to kill him." Luffy stepped in between her and the guy. A quick look came over her face, like she thought he was right, but then her face hardened.

"Why not? He almost killed me!" Onyx's voice was higher, like she was panicking.

"Because your better than that, and you'll have to go through me first." Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat, and he had the look on his face that he got before he punched that one springy guy, and before he got rid of Arlong.

Onyx looked from me, Luffy, and the others, to Him. She did that for a couple more minutes, and then pulled her swords back, she put them in there sheathes, and went over to the little girl the Ussop had gotten out.

"What's your name?" Onyx's tone was different, less panicky, more worried, and comforting at the same time. "I wont hurt you, none of us will." She looked at the whimpering little girl, who was about three or four. "Its ok."

"I didn't have a name either, but here I am, so we'll get you to your parents, or someone good."

Onyx stood up, and held out her hand to the girl. She walked out, in a daze. Her eyes were clouded over. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she gave me a weak smile.

**Onyx POV**

I hadn't killed him, but I had saved others because we had gone to the town sheriff. The little girl was really quiet, like I was when I had first escaped. I'm still quiet, but not as timid. She was flinching away from most touch, and was bruised.

Zoro had stood next to me, even when I showed aside of me I never wanted to show. I had gone on my initiation test. And now I was a straw hat pirate. I was the second mate. I was ready to look ahead, to leave my past behind.

I looked at Zoro, who was sitting next to me drinking a beer. I grabbed his hand and smiled for the first time in years.

I was ready, and I wasn't alone.

**Right, I'm ending this fic, unless I get 7 reviews, or flames, signed or anonyms or not.**


	21. Watching the crew

**Right, I know for certain there are six people reading this story left. I **_**will**_** continue, for your sake. Also, I've decided to add a Sanji/Nami pairing. Not my first choice, but I think it works. (I prefer ZoNa)**

**Onyx POV**

I was stretched out on the deck, and watching the clouds. Zoro was snoring next to me. We had a long way to go; the next island was a couple hundred miles away. Witch was fine with me, I loved the _merry._ She was a beautiful ship, and she was my home now. Sanji brought me a drink, a fancy one. I took it and set it down next to me. Hungry, thirsty or not, Sanji always was bringing me, Robin, and Nami stuff. He was sweet but annoying. Nami and he made a good couple.

I turned my head to watch Chopper, Ussop, and Luffy. Luffy was on the rams head, as always, but he was facing Ussop and Chopper, who were leaning on the rail. Ussop was telling yet another one of his stories, with a little difficulty.

"And then I went back to my ship, witch was made of gold, so-"

"Gold! How'd you get a gold ship?" Chopper was asking what seemed like the millionth question.

"Yeah, a gold ship is crazy!" Luffy agreed.

"ITS NOT CRAZY, RUBBER MAN! It's another story. As I was saying, I was at my GOLD ship, so I hoisted the sails, and set off, on to another adventure."

"I thought that you had a crew of a hundred." Chopper, the ever skeptical.

"Yeah…"

I stopped listening, as this was bound to be a repeat of one of their endless fights. Robin was reading her book, but by the way her head was positioned, I could tell she was listening to Chopper, Ussop, and Luffy too. Nami was laying on her chair. She had had it since she started to hang with Luffy, and Ussop. I asked her where she got it one day, and she told me she stole it from a pirate, the conversation then continued in to her telling me about how they got the others. Pretty interesting, actually.

I got up to go get a beer. I had gotten Zoro to tell me where he had hid the bottles. They were in a secret, remote cupboard down in the hull, and were under lock and key. Didn't want Luffy getting in, or Sanji to be able to steal them. He would if he could. Those two were fighting all the time, really funny.

**Sorry, its really Mary sue, but I am still coming up with a good next chapter, witch will be on tuseday. I have a sleep over with my bffs, and there more important than you guys. see ya!**

**AND! i added a poll, to help with the whereabouts of the future of this story, Please, please please do it!  
**


End file.
